


白黑晴-囚(三)(2019/7/27)

by platine10172



Category: YYS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platine10172/pseuds/platine10172
Summary: 下章開始過份





	白黑晴-囚(三)(2019/7/27)

在滿足性慾和羞恥心兩者掙扎時，晴明已經用布條蒙上黑晴明的眼睛，溫熱的舌頭隨即附上，吻走汗珠，含住乳首吸弄。

快感突如其來，滿足了空虛的身體。黑晴明一陣晃神忘記反抗，直到陰莖被握住套弄。

不是不爽，而是握著的手過於纖柔，明顯不屬於晴明。羞恥心突地發作，黑晴明在有限度的空間躲避著女奴的動作。

一隻手掌枕到黑晴明後頸一陣揉捏，是晴明的手。黑晴明像抓到救命稻草一樣安定下來，也居然能接受陌生人的觸碰了。晴明揉了一會撫上臉頰，把拇指伸到他口中翻攪。黑晴明含住，舌頭繞上去討好。

晴明輕笑著把床放平，下指令給女奴，給黑晴明手淫和舔肛，射一次就能退下。她很盡責，但沒有急著讓黑晴明射。說是手淫，更像是緩慢按摩挑逗陰莖，和跟菊口持續濕吻。

黑晴明快受不了，本來就慾求不滿，現在還不上不下。體力消耗得七七八八，扭動幅度也大減。女奴看準似的在此時突然加速動作，迅速把黑晴明逼上高潮，含住冠頭收集精液。

黑晴明總算射了，瞬間全身乏力，只能喘息。不知道她有沒有吞下去，也不想知道。藥效還很劇烈，但體力透支，顯得越來越痛苦。

晴明的手貼上下腹緩緩往上，縱然已經透支，身體還是忍不住弓起追逐愛撫。

他聽到晴明輕笑著收了手，在他頸側按了幾下，然後是一陣輕微的刺痛。沒幾秒藥效立刻大減，沒全消，但相對剛才好太多。最大的問題不存在了，黑晴明開始迷迷糊糊，帶著藥力沉沉睡去。

-

不知道睡了多久，全身軟趴趴。好一會才慢慢轉身換個姿勢。挪動時跟被子摩擦，感覺像愛撫，應該是昨天藥物殘留的緣故。於是又蹭了下，舒服。

昨天流了這麼多汗都沒覺得渴，看了看點滴，已經換上新的，真的小天才。

沒多久晴明就下來，自己醒來時心跳都會跳得快，何況有體征監控，會看準時間並不驚訝。

昨天讓黑晴明太累了，今天輕鬆些。打開黑晴明的腿，在下身倒了不少潤滑液，液體冰涼，他不住縮了縮。晴明拉著黑晴明的手放在大腿內側：「自己擴張。」

潤滑液是油性的，不易乾，還有些稠。手指一邊擴張，上方的潤滑慢慢溶化，一邊流進去。晴明倒是悠閒地把他兩條腿分別吊起來。

三指進出順利，穴口染紅，不過黑晴明看不到。晴明手上又是昨天那管藥膏，在指尖擠了一顆豆子的分量後送進剛擴張完的，柔軟的菊口。

黑晴明在動情的時候特別聽話，晴明很是喜歡，甚至考慮讓黑晴明長期發情，那就永遠不會背叛自己了。

不過遲點再說，現在可是吃早餐的時間。晴明煮了幾顆雞蛋，他猜黑晴明大抵只能吃三顆左右。雞蛋已經剝殼，非常光滑。大碗裡已經有按摩油，雞蛋充分沾染。

晴明掰開黑晴明的臀肉，慢慢把雞蛋放入…

雞蛋居然還是溫熱的，尺寸也不大。外面太光滑，最大那圈一進去就能自己滑入了，還剛好壓到腺體，黑晴明不禁一抖。

第三顆有些吃力，用掌心抵住雞蛋推進，才能讓有些飽脹的後穴完美吃下。按摩液也被雞蛋泡暖了，晴明毫不吝嗇，通通倒到黑晴明身上，肌膚瞬間被浸潤，油亮油亮。

布條也浸滿油液，晴明用來包裹著陰囊，稍稍勒緊根部，外面看起來就是一個鼓鼓的布球。小心地將把器官敏感化的粉末均勻灑在布條，粉末碰上液體迅速溶解。

黑晴明感覺囊袋開始微熱，還在承受範圍內。晴明把他移動了下，只有頸僅僅枕在床的邊緣，頭往後垂。晴明的性器在臉上蹭，還沒全硬。黑晴明主動張嘴，晴明輕笑著捅進去。「乖孩子。」

「唔…咕……」這姿勢嘴和喉嚨成直線，容易捅進去。晴明沒有進太深，深喉需要時間練習適應。挺腰慢慢抽動，習慣以後才不時抵進深處試探。室內只有難耐的呼吸聲，黑晴明手扶在晴明大腿上，太難過會下意識撓他。

晴明很喜歡這樣。

黑晴明的一舉一動全由自己掌控。

喉嚨被入侵一點也不舒服，黑晴明眼圈全紅，擠出不少生理性淚水。但晴明也很好地控制自己，要是情況太嚴重會拔出來把頭扶正休息一會，避免萬一真的吐了，會被嘔吐物堵上氣管導致窒息。

晴明獎勵他似的，雙手貼上身側往下，摸到胯骨，大腳內側。隨後收攏，掌心滑過三角地帶，摸上腹部，胸口，再次重複。老實說，這樣的撫慰對黑晴明真是莫大的恩賜。

黑晴明進步得很快，但離完全適應，還能用喉嚨收縮按摩陰莖的程度還有一段距離。

每每休息完放下頭重新開始，黑晴明都會張嘴，微微吐舌，等自己進去了就含起來吸吮，任由自己刺向喉嚨深處。他只緊閉雙眼承受，和發出些許難耐的咽嗚。

真的很乖。

但為什麼要背叛我？

**Author's Note:**

> 下章開始過份


End file.
